Sad Story
by ESLAEJ
Summary: Eren Jaeger tiene 7 años, tiene una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones. Estudia en "Rose" y tiene buenos amigos, pero al ingresar al segundo año, una personita pondrá su vida de cabeza.


**Este fanfic está basado en hechos reales xD. No ya enserio, si está hecho por cosas que realmente pasaron y quería plasmar esta experiencia pero con mis personajes favoritos :3**

 **Disclaimer: este fanfic está hecho con fines de diversión y entretenimiento y por supuesto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Riren/Eren/ Sad feelings :"v.**

 **Sin más cháchara, disfruten *3***

* * *

Soy Eren Jaeger tengo 7 años y estudio en la escuela "Rose" hoy es mi primer día en segundo grado estoy muy emocionado.

Mi papá es un doctor reconocido y mi mamá es ama de casa. Tengo una vida feliz y una hermana muy linda que se llama Mikasa, me llevo muy bien con ella y la quiero mucho. Básicamente llevo una buena vida.

* * *

Me levanté tempranito para ir a la escuela, en realidad no me gusta mucho ir, pero me va bien y soy el segundo más alto en mi clase y mis papás están muy orgullosos de mí.

Mi mamá me arregló mi uniforme y me puso puso, me arregló el cabello y salimos de casa.

-Eren, te cuidas mucho eh, es tu primer día en el segundo grado—Mi mami Carla me abre la puerta al llegar a la escuela

-Si mami, te lo prometo—La abrazo

-También prométeme que no te vas a raspar las rodillas hoy—me revuelve el pelo sin despeinarlo

-Si mami, ya tengo que entrar—hago que se agache a mi altura para darle un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós Eren—me despide con la mano

* * *

Entré a mi salón con la mochila en la espalda, saludando a la gente que conocía.

-Hola Eren—Armin me ve y corre hacia mí

-Hola Armin, ¿te la pasaste bien en tus vacaciones?

-Sipi, mis papás me llevaron a la playa y me puse de tu color hehe—me toca la piel con inocencia

-Si te veo más morenito—Lo abrazo—te extrañé mucho Armin

-Y yo a ti Eren—me recibe el abrazo—Lo mejor de todo es que no nos cambian de salón en primaria

-Ya lo sé—le sonrío—oye, ¿crees que haya niños nuevos?

-Escuché que hay uno nuevo, no sé su nombre—se encoje de hombros—ya lo veremos cuando esté en el salón—tomó su mochila y se encaminó a una puerta

-¿A dónde vas?

-Pues al salón, ya me pesó la mochila—me jaló del brazo y me metió al salón—Oye, ¿dónde está Mikasa?

-Oh, es que mi mamá pidió que la cambiaran de salón porque quiere que tenga amigas, porque solo se junta conmigo y quiere que se me despegue un poco

-Oh ya veo—Armin volteó a la puerta—Ya llegó la nueva maestra

-Sí—me senté alado de Armin

-Buenos días niños—una mujer castaña, con una coleta de caballo, con lentes cafés—soy la maestra Hanji Zoe

-¡Buenos días maestra Hanji!—todos nos pusimos de pie

-Siéntense pequeños, hoy quiero presentarles a un compañerito nuevo—hizo un ademán con la mano hacia la puerta—vamos, entra

Un pequeño niño de pelo negro como la noche, piel blanca como la nieve, estatura pequeña, ojos filosos como cuchillos color azul como el agua y una boca rosada y pequeña se paró alado de la maestra con cara de desinterés

-Él es Levi Ackerman, nuestro nuevo compañero—Hanji sonrió—vamos, dile algo a tus nuevos compañeros

-Hola.

-Que seco—Armin me dijo en un susurro, yo solo sonreí

-Muy bien Levi, siéntate a lado de el—la maestra me sonrió—Vamos

-Está bien—Levi comenzó a caminar entre las bancas hasta llegar a lado de mi

No sé porque, pero mi corazón estaba muy acelerado, mis manitas estaban sudando y sentía un pequeño temblor en mis piernas

-Deberías hablarle—Armin me empujó el hombro

-N-no…-Mi voz sonó nerviosa

-¿Por qué no?—Armin frunció el ceño—Eren, estás temblando

-¿Temblando? N-No, estoy bien—Le sonreí con el labio inferior temblando—le hablaré

-Está bien, suerte—Armin me sonrió

-H-Hola, soy Eren Jaeger—le tendí una mano

-Hola, soy Levi—Me dio la mano…Su mano era muy pequeña y suave

-Tu mano…

-¿Qué hay con mi mano?—me vio con el ceño fruncido

-Está muy chiquita y suave—me sonrojé

-¿Gracias?

-Bueno, y ¿de dónde vienes?—le sonreí y noté un sonrojo de su parte

-Soy de aquí, pero me cambiaron de escuela…No sé por qué, pero aquí estoy—intentó sonreír

-Que bien, yo estoy en esta escuela desde el año pasado y mi mejor amigo es él—señalé a Armin quien platicaba con Jean

-Oh…

-Sí, ¿tienes con quien desayunar?—le volví a sonreír

-Obviamente no, soy nuevo—volteó a ver su mochila—odio mi mochila

-Estaría genial que te juntaras con migo y mis amigos ¿no?—vi su mochila-¿por qué odias tu mochila?

-No me gusta el color, detesto el amarillo—La vio con desprecio—y sí, me da igual comer con tus amigos.

-Hehe, está bien—tomé su manita al escuchar la campana del almuerzo—vamos

-E-Está bien—se sonrojó un poco

* * *

-Eren, ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día en segundo?—mi mamá me llevó al supermercado

-Muy bien, conocí a un nuevo niño que se llama Levi y me cayó bien, está súper bonito, tiene unos ojos muy intimidantes y es muy pequeño de estatura—de la nada me sonrojé frente a mi mamá, quien me veía con el ceño fruncido

-¿Eren, te sientes bien?—mi mamá me tocó la frente

-¿Por qué?

-Estás muy rojo—me vio con una sonrisa—ohhh, ya comprendo

-¿Qué comprendes?—le seguí al departamento de mermeladas

-Nada, nada—me abrazó y me dijo—pásame la mermelada de zarzamora

* * *

Ya han pasado 2 semanas y no le volví a hablar a Levi, en realidad me da mucha pena titubear enfrente de él.

-Eren, ya vuelve a hablarle—Armin me tendió un lápiz

-No Armin, cuando estoy con él me pongo muy nervioso y pues no quiero hacer el ridículo frente el

-¿Y por qué te pones tan nervioso?

-Armin, necesito decírtelo en secreto

-Bien—me tomó de la mano y me llevó al rincón del salón

-Está bien—jugué con mis dedos—Es que….

-¿Ajá?—Armin se me acercó

-Creo, no, no sé, es que no estoy seguro, pero…Me gusta Levi—me sonrojé

-¿Qué?—Armin se alejó—Entonces estaba en lo correcto

-¿Cómo?

-Ya sospechaba que te gustaba Levi

-¿En serio?—me sonrojé aún más— ¿Tan obvio soy?

-A-Algo—se rascó la nuca—Oye, aquí viene Levi

-Que mal… ¿crees que se haya dado cuenta?

-No, yo creo que no

-Espero que no…-tomé la mano de Armin, me paré y regresamos a nuestros lugares.

* * *

 **Holaa!**

 **Aquí ESLAEJ reportándose con nuevo fanficc que será laargo como la cuaresma xD.**

 **Se preguntarán porqué lo mencionado al principio de las notas de arriba; bien, les explicaré.**

 **Básicamente esta es el tipo de triste historia de amor que a todos nos toca, y esta es la mía. Tuve una mala experiencia con un niño/chico en mi escuela, y pues todo lo que acaban de leer me pasó en 2do de primaria :"v tengo pensado que cada capítulo sea 3ro, 4to, 5to, 6to, 1ero de secundaria y 2do.**

 **También siento que así nos vamos a conocer un poquito mejor y me alegra mucho saber que les gustan mis otros fanfics que por cierto ya casi actualizo ;v (no hoy, no mañana, no pasado…)**

 **Pero bueno, espero que les guste la idea, si es así…**

 **Dejen un review ;v**

 **Las/os amo musho ;3**

 **Te amo mushooo AstridHatakeAckermanJaeger *3***

 **Domo Arigatoo~~**

 **Besos y abrazos asfixiantes *3***

 **ESLAEJ.**


End file.
